Despedida?
by chiiiachan
Summary: ella es una chica que va a la universidad y se da cuenta que en los dos ultimos años quiere, mas bien ama a alguien que ella nunca creyó querer. tiene un poco de lemon! XD


Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que supe que estaba enamorada de un compañero de curso de la universidad, llevábamos 4 años estudiando y los dos últimos supe que lo quería mas que solo un amigo.

La primara vez que lo vi era solo un compañero mas de curso, en clases siempre recibí de su parte miradas que me ponían nerviosa, eran de esas miradas que tardaban minutos incluso a veces el molestaba conmigo, al principio pensé que molestar que entre los dos pasaba algo no era tan terrible si era uno solo el que lo hacia, pero luego se volvió algo tedioso. El primer año esas miradas y las molestosas escenas que me hacia pasar eran cada vez mas seguidas los nervios se apoderaban de mi he incluso el incontrolable sonrojo que aparecían en mis mejillas, era algo fastidioso.

Estando en la casa de una de nuestras compañeras de curso y mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, ese día nos juntamos después de clases a almorzar todos en casa de Sakura. Ese día habían asistido notablemente varios compañeros incluso el, el hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto el chico que me miraba y molestaba sin razón aparente, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino y yo Hyuuga Hinata. Seria un almuerzo que compartiríamos ya que estaba llegando fin de año y no nos veríamos en todo el verano.

Preparamos pastas con salsa blanca, Sakura fue la encargada de repartir la comida sirviendo unas porciones exuberantes a cada uno de nosotros, terminando el almuerzo nos fuimos a sentar al living y nos tomamos unas latas de cerveza para conversar y pasarla bien. Naruto no bebió ni una sola gota de alcohol pero estaba riendo y hablando como nunca, yo con Kiba habíamos hecho una competencia de quien se tomaba la cerveza mas rapito ganándome por poco y yo quedando muy mareada. Sentada en el sillón y hablando con Naruto de cosas sin importancia que no recuerdo en este momento, ni menos como ni porque me puse de pie y el junto ami, empezó a molestar con lo mismo de siempre, de repente dice que podríamos estar en un lugar mas privado y me toma de la mano y me empuja detrás de unas grandes y cafés cortinas quedando muy juntos yo no podía decir ni hacer nada estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo, el solo me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, de repente se empiezan a escuchar unas risas y burlas hacia nosotros que nos encontrábamos aun detrás de estas, reaccione de inmediato al escuchar como nos llamaban "son novios" y salí muy deprisa detrás de estas dando explicaciones con el rostro totalmente rojo, aun recuerdo que les decía que el fue quien me llevo hay y que no había pasado nada, yo sabia que ellos me creían pero solo reían a carcajadas al escucharme, después de esa vergonzosa escena sentí mucha rabia hacia Naruto por su culpa yo era siempre el punto de carcajadas cada ves que me ponía como un tomate.

Recuerdo que un día Miércoles teníamos clases en la mañana y en la tarde dándonos una hora de almuerzo, yo y Sakura no podíamos ir a comer a nuestras casas ya que vivíamos bastante alejadas de la universidad, así que nos compramos algo en el casino y comimos en ese lugar, terminando de comer y llegando obviamente primeras a la maldita clase de la tarde, luego llego Sasuke Uchiha junto con Naruto y así fueron llegando todos; Sasuke Uchiha era el chico mas atractivo de nuestra carrera tenia todo lo que una chica quisiera desear, era muy atractivo, alto, inteligente y sin olvidar que era uno de los chicos ricos de la universidad. El era lindo pero éramos amigos desde que nacimos nuestras familias tienen muchos negocios juntos, así que no sentía nada por el, aunque cuando estábamos en la secundaria fuimos novios y pasaron muchas cosas que ahora no vienen al caso nombrar, decir que Sakura esta loca por el otra cosa que no viene al caso.- ese día llegaron todos y como de costumbre Naruto empezó a molestarme y para molestarme aun mas se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia el mirándome con una sonrisa que odiaba cuando me molestaba, ya estaban llegando todos y la broma seguía era algo desesperante esto ya estaba tomando otro rumbo que no me estaba gustando para nada, mientras todos reían de nosotros con los entupidos actos hacia mi de Naruto yo estaba a punto de explotar. Yo nunca encontré a Naruto molesto de hecho lo encuentro entretenido, divertido, amable incluso hasta lindo, pero esa situación me saco de todo buen juicio.

- Hey Naruto ya basta de molestar, acaso te gusta que te molesten conmigo?.

- Dime lo que digo es verdad…? Tu y yo somos acaso algo…?

- No, no somos nada…

- Entonces porque te molesta tanto si no es verdad…?

- Por que no me gusta molestar de esa manera eso es todo.

Y así fue como el dejo de molestarme en frente de todo, la verdad ya nisiquiera me molestaba y sus miradas cesaron ya no hablábamos tanto como antes. Así termino ese año comportándose como nunca lo había hecho hacia mi.

Cada día me sentía peor, echaba de menos esas miradas que hacían que me sonrojara esas palabras que hacían que todos rieran y yo lo mirara casi como una tonta. Todas las noches pensaba que era lo que me estaba pasando.

El calor del verano me mataba y siempre andaba por la casa con muy poca ropa. ya habían pasado dos años de universidad y 1/2 desde que dejo de molestarme o mas bien de auto-molestarse conmigo ya que igual me molestaba, pero solo como amigos, aunque eso no quería decir que el resto dejaría de hacerlo Sakura cada vez que Naruto tenia buenas intenciones conmigo, me ayudaba en algo ella nos molestaba haciendo que me pusiera como un tomate. Al terminar el año universitario sentí mucha pena, tenia que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verlo, desde ese año sentí una atracción hacia Naruto que no me dejaba acercarme mas de lo que era necesario para un amigo, muchas veces cuando iba a casa de Sakura a pasar el rato hablábamos de hombres y ella no dejaba de hablarme de Sasuke, me decía cosas como por que y como yo había sido capas de terminar con el y que ella ahora era la que se la jugaría por el, pero no podía evitar que cada vez que empezábamos ese tema terminábamos conmigo, preguntándome si me gustaba o no Naruto y yo como una idiota muerta de vergüenza y miedo decía que no, esas palabras ya eran mentira, mentía sobre lo que sentía hacia el, yo ahora lo amaba. Ese día Sakura me hizo muchas preguntas sobre Naruto y me decía que era extraño el comportamiento de el hacia mi, que como era posible que el no sintiera cosas por mi si aun que el aya dejado de molestar sobre nosotros esas acusadoras miradas eran mas intensas que antes. Esos eran nuestros días de verano con Sakura… Fiestas, juntarse con amigos, playa, hombres… pero siempre al final de cada día mis pensamientos y conversaciones terminaban en Naruto.

Era nuestro ultimo año de Universidad ya habían pasado 4 años y yo sentía esto hace 2 años, yo quería a Uzumaki Naruto mas que a nadie y aun no podía ser capas de decirle lo que sentía. Ya estaba harta de estar escondiendo lo que sentía por el. Caminábamos hacia mi casa junto a Sakura y ella luego de una conversación me pregunta lo mismo de hace 2 años…

- Hinata dime…

- Que?

- mmm no se como empezar… se que esto te lo he preguntado siempre pero creo que es necesario hacerlo ahora… te noto diferente.

- Mmm... es sobre Naruto verdad…?

- Si, es sobre el… dime Hinata a ti te gusta Naruto?

Me había preguntado eso mas de 20 veces durante todos estos años y mi respuesta siempre había sido la misma… CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA… COMO ME VA A GUSTAR ALGUIEN COMO EL… siempre la misma pero ya era hora de dejar de lado la vergüenza y ser tan pendeja en cuando a esos temas.

Al parecer Sakura se estaba desesperando por que no dejaba de mirarme yo aun no podía contestarle quería dejar de ser una estupida y dejar de ocultarle ese secreto a mi mejor amiga, pero me costaba… el sonrojo en mi rostro se hizo notable el calor de mi rostro también.

- Esta bien si no quieres responder… solo dime algo des…- la interrumpí de inmediato ella sabia que a mi me gustaba.

- Si, Sakura… Naruto me gusta… y mucho.

- Y eso te costaba tanto Hinata tu si que eres especial…

una gran sonrisa se vio en su rostro que me hizo que yo también le sonriera. Conversamos sobre eso todo el camino hasta mi casa, en mi habitación después de la comida seguimos con el tema. Sakura me decía que ya era suficiente, que tenia que decirle que el me gustaba. Yo tenia que declararme y si no era correspondida, y si su comportamiento hacia mi era normal de un chico como el. Siempre supe que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura lo había escuchado varias veces de algunas chicas de mi clase pero aun así me molestaba y esas miradas encantadoras que hacia que electricidad recorriera mi espina dorsal y esos escalofríos que provocaba en mi al mas mínimo contacto con mi piel.

Pude lograrlo, por fin pude reconocer que me gustaba. Había pasado noches enteras de porque? Y como? Me podía gustar alguien como el, tan hiperactivo, loco, sociable, etc. El no iba con mi personalidad, a el no le gustaba el silencio tanto como a mi, yo la observadora y el muy despistado, yo la inteligente y el… el mas esforzado de la carrera, siempre amaneciéndose en cada trabajo, estudiando al máximo, no bebía, no fumaba. Somos muy diferentes y eso me atrae de el, eso fue lo que nos hizo distanciarnos Sasuke y yo somos demasiado iguales y chocábamos en todo y aun así fue mi primer hombre. Pero Naruto tiene un imán que me atrae hacia el, será verdad eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen…?, bueno no lo se… lo único que se es que pasan los días, las semanas, los meses y yo aun no puedo decirle lo que siento y se esta acabando el año y puede que no lo vea mas, el miedo al rechazo es mas grande que lo que siento por el…?, soy una maldita cobarde que no puede decir lo que siente… como mierda voy a crecer si no soy nisiquiera capas de decirle que me gusta hace casi dos años, que con cada mirada me hacia sentir muchas cosas, me confundía, me confirmaba que sentía algo por el. Es tan fácil decir te quiero cuando estoy sola lo difícil es hacerlo en frente de el, en frente de esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos, que hacen que me pierda en el lugar mas bello de la tierra.

Hace algunos meses a tras lo único que me importaba era que el me mirara y sonriera como un idiota, ese idiota era el único que me hacia suspirar cuando me hablaba o nos quedábamos solos para irnos a nuestras casas, lo único que quería era que esos ojos azules con su hermosa sonrisa me mirara y yo no podía hacer nada, solo comportarme como una idiota. Hace algunos meses que me paso los días planeando nuestro encuentro imaginario.

En muchas ocasiones intente acercarme a el y decirle todo, muchas noches me pregunte que perdía si lo hacia solo que el me rechazara y que todos sus amigos incluso Sasuke sepa que el me gusta, era un precio alto para mi, la vergüenza era mas grande que cualquier cosa. En muchas ocasiones me pregunte que era, que fue lo que lo alejo de mi. Aun me arrepiento por ese maldito día en que le dije que dejara de molestarme, que porque le gustaba molestarse conmigo, que estupida fui y ahora pago por el rechazo y el maldito miedo a decirle algo.

* * *

Ya han pasado casi cinco años y me encuentro en la casa de uno de mis profesores mas queridos haciendo una fiesta de despedida, ya no nos volveremos a ver. Estoy sentada en el sofá junto a Ino y Tenten, nos encontramos todos los de la clase, estoy muy feliz por estar con ellos pero no puedo dejar de mirar a Naruto que esta sentado a los pies de Sakura casi encima de ella, y la verdad estoy bastante celosa por eso, se que Sakura no siente nada por Naruto pero aun así me siento mal.

No he dejado de recordar cada mirada, cada sonrisa que antes de que yo la idiota le dijera que dejara de molestarme, en todos estos años reprimiéndome por lo tonta que fui y ahora no tengo ni la mas minima posibilidad de estar con el. Mis miradas furtivas aumentan pero trato de ser lo mas disimulada posible ya que en varias ocasiones me a pillado mirándolo como una idiota. Sakura conversa muy a gusto con el mientras yo los miro, ella me mira y antes de decir cualquier cosa me sonríe.

- Hinata ven y siéntate con nosotros a hablar un momento.

No se que decir, esta podría ser mi oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con el aunque no pueda decirle lo que siento por el.

- No, gracias Sakura estoy bien a qui.

Pero que mierda fue lo que dije… me negué, dije que no a mi ultima oportunidad de estar con el. Sakura me mira extrañada por lo que acababa de decir me hace un gesto con la mano. ( trato de decirme que era una maldita idiota), un gesto que entendí por completo, Naruto solo me miraba extrañado por el comportamiento de las dos, mi rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo podía calor en el.

La noche pasaba lento y mis miradas furtivas aumentaban, no paraba de fumar ni de beber cerveza, prefería estar ebria que no hacer nada mientras todo pasaba en frente de mi, Naruto, el estaba aun al lado de Sakura y yo conversaba con Sasuke, luego de un momento llame a Sakura tenia que decirle algo muy importante, las dos salimos de la casa al jardín por un momento.

- Hinata no puedo creer que cuando te ofrecí en estar cerca de el te negaste… si que eres una idiota.

- Si lo se pero eso no es lo que te quiero decir… puede que esto no sea comodo para ninguna de las dos, pero si no lo hago no podré salir de las dudas.

- Esta bien dime de que se trata todo esto…?

- Espero que esto no te ponga de mal humor ni te enojes conmigo…

- Ya esta bien… pero solo dilo.

- Voy a tratar de sacarle celos a Naruto con Sasuke…

- Que…?

Sakura estaba enojada de eso estaba segura no dejaba de decirme que no era bueno hacerlo porque estaría jugando con los sentimientos de Naruto y todo ese tipo de cosas a favor de Naruto, pero lo cierto era que ella era la que mas celosa en esto, pero no se de que se preocupa tanto ella sabia que no me gusta para nada y Sasuke le dejo bien en claro que ella no le interesaba, sabia que Sakura era terca pero después de decirle mi idea era mas que una chica terca, me quería matar, luego de reprocharme y decirme que esto podría traer otras consecuencias luego de todo eso ella acepto derrotada. Y así comenzó mi plan de sacarle celos a Naruto con su mejor amigo… y mi ex novio…

Las dos entramos y nos sentamos donde estábamos antes de salir al jardín, Sakura al lado de Naruto y yo al lado de Sasuke, las miradas ya no eran a Naruto si no a Sakura que un no aceptaba que yo estuviera tan cerca de su Sasuke-kun.

Me acerque mas de lo normal a Sasuke y empecé a tocarlo en el brazo, Naruto nisiquiera lo noto, pero Sakura estaba como loca y fue perfecto porque hizo que Naruto nos mirara y se pusiera muy serio, pero se volteo y miro a Sakura para seguir hablando con ella, aunque ella estaba mas pendiente de lo que yo hacia con Sasuke.

- Hinata que es lo que te pasa…?

- A mi..?, nada que no puedo tocar a un amigo y mi ex novio?

- No es eso pero… tu no eres así… dime que es lo que te traes entre manos…?

- Yo Sasuke-kun nada.

- No creo que trates de seducirme…?, porque si es así lo estas logrando…

no pude decir nada, eso no era lo que yo tenia en mente, yo solo quería ver como se ponía Naruto pero el no hacia nada solo hablaba con Sakura que nos miraba de vez en cuando.

Pero tenia que seguir con esto no pararía esta noche hasta que supiera que es lo que siente Naruto por mi, aunque yo no pueda decirle que lo amo.

Me puse de pie y tome de la mano a Sasuke para llevarlo a fuera, el solo se dejo llevar, antes de la salir de la casa mire a Naruto que me miraba serio, antes de cruzar la puerta le dedique una sonrisa.

Que aras ahora Naruto…? Mis pensamientos seguían adentro con el. Afuera no hable mucho con Sasuke, no me interesaba pero de ves en cuando el se me acercaba y me tomaba la cara, esto ya no daba para mas, Naruto no salía, no hacia nada!... al parecer solo eran suposiciones mías y de Sakura… el no sentía nada por mi.

- Veo que me echas de menos Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun yo…

estaba a punto de decirle que si, estaba a punto de echarme por vencida y perderme en los ojos de Sasuke antes que Sakura salio de la mano con Naruto muy enojada, yo estaba a una distancia tentadora de Sasuke pero me eche para atrás de inmediato.

- Espero no interrumpir nada Hinata… Sasuke-kun…

- Claro que no Sakura, nosotros solo salimos a tomar aire. – dije rápidamente mirando a Naruto que estaba mas serio de lo normal.

En ese momento quise que Sakura y Sasuke desaparecieran del planeta, mis deseos siempre se cumplen al reves, cuando deseo algo con mucha fuerza no se cumple nunca pero lo que no deseo hay esta siempre es lo mismo.

Luego de que Naruto y Sasuke se pusieran a hablan y yo con Sakura fumábamos suspire cerrando los ojos, ella me toco el brazo y me sonrío, no supe a que fue esa sonrisa yo solo la miraba como siempre, como una idiota.

- Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar.

- Pero que dices Sakura, de que es lo que quieres hablar…?

- Es algo privado asíque ven.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro dentro de la casa dejándonos solos, en ese momento comprendí la sonrisa de Sakura que hizo que también sonriera, era mi oportunidad.

- Al parecer Sakura se te adelanto…

- Que… que dices Naruto-kun…?

- Que Sakura fue mas rápida que tu en cuanto a Sasuke.

- Te equivocas… yo-yo… no…

- Sabes no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme nada.

- N-Naruto-kun… espera…

el se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, no podía hacer nada, el creía que yo quería a Sasuke, mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lagrimas que querían caer por mi rostro. Si no lo detenía este seria el fin…

- Yo no quiero a Sasuke-kun… yo amo a otra persona…

el aun estaba de espaldas, me acerque y apoye mi frente en su espalda ya estaba lista para decirle lo que he guardado durante años… el silencio tenia que ser quebrado.

- Te amo Naruto-kun… se que tu no sientes lo mismo… se que tu amas a Sakura… pero ya no aguanto mas este silencio me esta matando… perdóname.

- No tengo porque perdonarte… yo…

No quería escuchar la respuesta, sabia que era un gran "NO" y me separe de el para darme paso y entrar a la casa por mis cosas, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en ese lugar.

- Hinata… espera… yo aun…

ya estando dentro saque mis cosas y me despedí de todos en general, quería despedirme de Sakura pero ella no se encontraba en la sala con todos, salí rápido chocando con el hombro de Naruto, pude escuchar que me llamaba pero no quise mirar a tras, estaba totalmente avergonzada aparte ya sabia la respuesta si me quedaba iba a hacer peor.

Salí de la del jardín muy deprisa, en cuanto ya estuve fuera calme el paso estaba triste, decepcionada, pero a pesar de todo… bien en el fondo estaba Feliz y aliviada por haberle dicho lo que sentía por el… era todo… se acabo el año en la Universidad ya no lo podría ver nunca mas, las excusas se acabaron…

Caminaba por una gran avenida para poder tomar algún auto que me llevara a casa, no podía regresar a la fiesta, me senté en un paradero de autobús ya que estaba bastante cansada mi corazón aun estaba acelerado por todo lo que había pasado en menos de 10 minutos, era ridículo pensar en lo exaltada que me encontraba por algo como eso, ahora solo tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza pero lo mas importante era sacarlo de mi corazón y era lo mas difícil. Subí las piernas a la banca y las acerque a mi pecho para apretarlas con mis brazos, ya era tarde y hacia mucho frío, por salir rápido tratando de evitar a Naruto olvide llevar mi chaqueta.

El frío me estaba entumiendo las manos, ya había pasado mas de media hora y aun no pasaba nada, cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldar de la banca, tenia mucho sueño, después de cerrar los ojos no pude abrirlos…

* * *

No recordaba que mis sabanas tuvieran un aroma tan rico, tan masculino… "MASCULINO"… abrí los ojos de sopetón, a donde diablos me encontraba, esa no era mi pieza ni menos mi casa revise a mi alrededor, y no encontré nada sospechoso… bueno una que otra cosa en el suelo…

- Que!!! Mi ropa… que hace… alguien me quito la ropa y me puso una de hombre….

Alguien me llevo y me trajo hasta a qui, debí quedarme dormida en el paradero de autobús, y lo peor me quito la ropa. Tome mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente para poder saber quien había sido el que me trajo hasta este lugar.

- Veo que ya estas despierta.

Me voltee para ver de quien se trataba, su voz me era familiar.

- Na-Naruto-kun.

- Estabas dormida cuando te lleve tu chaqueta que olvidaste.

- G-raci-as pero n-no tenias que traerme ha-asta tu departamento.

Estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, el me ponía mas nerviosa de lo normal y mas cuando fue ayer que le dije lo que sentía por el.

- Claro que tenia que traerte, no podía dejarte en ese lugar.

- N-no tenias que ha-acerlo solo con des-despertarme estaba bien.

- Te veías hermosa dormida tampoco pude hacerlo… bueno ven a desayunar esta todo listo.

Queeee!!... que yo me veía hermosa, dios debo estar soñando, Naruto dijo que yo me veía hermosa… aun no tenia puesta toda mi ropa aun conservaba la playera puesta de Naruto, deje la ropa en la cama y lo seguí rápido hasta la cocina, olía muy rico me imagino que esta vez no comeremos lo que tanto ama su "ramen". El llevaba puestos unos short naranja, una camiseta deportiva ajustada que dejaban ver su marcado abdomen, su cabello alborotado lo hacia ver aun mas sexy y que decir de esos brazos fuertes que me estaban volviendo mas loca de lo que el me tenia.

- No puedo creer que alguien se quede dormida en la parada del autobús.

- Estaba algo cansada y bueno también mareada por el alcohol.

- Si, tienes razón estabas borracha, cuando te toma en brazos olías a cerveza.

Mas encima de quedarme dormida en una banca olía a cerveza es el peor olor del mundo, borracha y con olor a cerveza… que asco o mas bien que vergüenza… yo que el me hubiera dejado botada XD…

- Bueno espero que no te aya molestado que te aya quitado la ropa, no podía dejarte con la tuya estaba muy helada y tuve que quitártela… perdóname.

- Ha! N-Naruto-kun… no te preocupes yo debería darte las gracias por ayudarme y traerme hasta tu casa después de que yo…

- Después de que tu dijeras que me amabas…?

- H-Hai!...

estaba sentada en frente de el, baje la mirada y puse mis manos entremedio de mis piernas, estaba aun mas avergonzada y mi corazón latía a mil… a través de mi flequillo podía ver como sonreía tan tiernamente eso hizo que me sonrojara aun mas.

- Será mejor que yo me valla, mi padre debe estar preocupado.

Seguro Hiashi estaría preocupado por mi, a quien trato de engañar el nisiquiera me ha llamado cuando me quedo en casa de Sakura por mas de dos días, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la cocina y siento que me toma por el brazo y me hace girar hasta quedar en frente de el a unos 10 cm de distancia, mi rostro ya era rojo y el calor y los nervios por el contacto me hacían sentir muchas cosas en el estomago.

- Ya estas a qui Hinata y no te iras… Me gustas…

Le gusto… Le gusto… estaba a punto de un desmayo cuando apretó sus labios contra los míos, cerré los ojos y solo me deje llevar por el momento… si esto era un sueño no quería despertar jamás. Entre abrí la boca para permitir que su lengua jugara con la mía, sus brazos me envolvieron y me llevaron apretándome contra su perfecto cuerpo, yo subí mis brazos envolviendo su cuello, luego de unos besos tiernos se fueron volviendo mas arrasadores, íbamos chocando con las paredes del pasillo hasta dar con su habitación, caímos en su cama, el encima de mi fue besándome el cuello y bajo hasta llegar a mis pechos besándolos por encima, a cada contacto de su boca con mis pechos hacia que arquera mi cuerpo. Yo ahora era la que estaba encima de el besándolo, hice una pausa para poder quitarme la camiseta de el que traía puesta quedando solo en sujetador, me acerque a besarlo por el cuello hasta bajar a su pecho, el tenia sus manos en mi espalda e iba bajando hasta llegar a mis nalgas para frotarlas despacio, cada beso era como si fuera el fin del mundo, besos desesperados, llenos de deseo, de hambre del uno al otro.

Ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y yo me encontraba haciendo mi sueño realidad, Naruto se encontraba arriba de mi tocando y besando mis pechos haciendo que cada ves soltara un gemido de placer, los dos ya totalmente desnudos tocándonos, besándonos hasta quedar sin aliento, agitados por la excitación de cada uno. Naruto empezo la penetración lento y suaba hasta llegar a unas embestidas que me hacían aferrarme muy fuerte de su espalda.

- Na-ruto-k-un… aHH!

- Hinata… susurro a mi oído… mas que un susurro era un gemido, una suplica… pidiéndome mas.

Después de pensar que nunca iba a poder decirle que lo amaba y menos siquiera pensar que entre nosotros podría pasar algo… yo y el fuimos uno solo aquella mañana, esa mañana fuimos fuego. Ya han pasado mas de 3 meses de aquella vez, Sakura esa noche desapareció con Sasuke logrando que el la besara, la fiesta termino alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y yo termine en la cama de Naruto entregándonos el uno al otro… terminamos hacinado el amor… ya han pasado mas de 3 meses y yo y el somos Novios…

FIN…..

Espero que les aya gustado!! Esta historia mm es parecida a lo que me pasa en la Universidad… kjajkak es algo loco pero = el final es distinto!! Yo quise que fuera mas intenso!! XD menos mal que nadie de mi curso sabe que subo las Historias aquí!! Ajkkjakja XD

Bueno gracias!! Por leer! Besitos!! ^^U


End file.
